


Anonymous: After Dark

by Davechicken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anonymous promptfill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is finally invited into the bunker. He should be sleeping, but there's better things to be doing. (Anonymous prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous: After Dark

It was simply a case of being patient. He told them he was tired and it was true, he was. Bone tired. So he'd gone to his little room and waited. There wasn't much to do, but he scrutinised the room and memorised every last detail. It was... home, now. Apologies had been made, overtures of sorrow and he'd graciously accepted them and confirmed he forgave and understood. All was well.

He almost hadn't come, though, when Dean called. Almost had said 'I have a life, now, Dean. I have a job and I have an apartment and I have friends here and I am happy'. But it would have been in part a lie, because his apartment was always cold, his friends were people who knew nothing about him, and his job was the only good thing about it. It kept him busy and it gave him structure and purpose, but in the end it wasn't enough.

How could you go from angel to nothing? How could you go from _God_ to nothing? 

Once the Winchesters and the Prophet had all turned in for the night and he was convinced he had left it long enough, he padded on bare feet back to the living room. It was easier than he thought to be quiet, and he was fairly certain he hadn't roused anyone.

The flickering blue light from the big flat screen cast lengthening but temporary shadows on the walls.

"What's wrong?" Crowley asked without turning. "You have a nightmare, or you woke up feeling peckish and decided to come for a midnight snack?"

Other than an abrupt 'Castiel' and a 'Crowley' when he'd arrived, these were the first words they had exchanged.

"Neither," he admitted. "May I join you?"

"Free country. And it's not like there's a lack of space."

That was as yes as he was going to get. He padded around to sit at the other side of the couch, even though there were also chairs available. He sat far enough away that they weren't touching, though, and put his hands on his knees.

The television chattered on for a while. It was pleasant, low noise. Crowley clearly didn't want to wake his neighbours, for all he was semi-reluctantly now a 'guest'. He could probably have used some form of magic to have the sound work only for him, but instead he turned it low. It was some inane program which Castiel didn't care for, but then he'd never watched it this late at night because he always had to get up in the morning.

"Penny for them?" Crowley asked, at last, clearly worn from waiting for him.

"I knew you would not need sleep."

"Well, no. I don't."

"I thought you might like some company."

"Been alone in the dark for a while, now. You get used to it, I suppose."

Yes, that made sense. He'd been here since the Trials. Although he didn't know the full details of the incarceration and then the deal, he supposed it made sense that he'd been sitting on his own for some time now. Especially at nights.

Castiel didn't know what to say to him. He never had. Crowley had always been the verbose one, and he the silent. Crowley had always been the one to initiate, and he to respond. This was... new. And difficult.

"I am pleased you are not dead," he opted for, drawing one foot underneath himself against the cold, "I did not know you were here. Before."

"Well, you were out of the loop a little, angel."

"I am not an angel."

"Yes. Yes you are."

Cas sighed. 

"How... is being human going for you?" Crowley asked, taking pity on him no doubt.

"Strange. Very physical. Very noisy. Very tiring. I find sleep an inconvenience."

"A necessary evil." He smiled when he said that.

"Yes. I know I need it. But I would rather not."

"Being awake isn't always that much fun," the demon said, waving at the television.

"No. I suppose not."

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Cas rubbed at his arm. It would do no harm, he supposed. And he... he had trusted him, once. "It was difficult at first. Not only do my siblings want to kill me, but so did the weather. I was hungry many times before I found a job."

"So you didn't find a nice woman and move in?"

"No." His lips a thin line. "Apparently my usefulness runs to minding children, or 'one night stands' before they attempt to kill me."

"Attempt to..." Crowley was facing him properly now. "Cas. Come on. You have to tell me the full story. Are you really that bad in bed? Or did you just happen to try to fornicate with a praying mantis?"

"A Reaper, actually. She had been sent to collect a bounty on my head."

"And she decided to collect another bounty first..." Crowley whistled. "You sly dog."

"It was not a pleasant experience."

"Cas... she came to kill you and decided to jump your bones and you're not flattered? I don't think all too many people can tick off 'Reaper' from their to-do list."

"It... I... I had hoped, perhaps..."

He laughed. "You thought it was something special? When you'd just met? Oh, angel, you _are_ a precious one. Most sex isn't special. It's just sex. Which is fine, if that's what you go into it for."

Cas flushed. His first experience as a human and she'd tried to - no - _had_ brutally murdered him. It certainly didn't feel 'fine'. "I am pleased you find my misfortune amusing."

"You're still alive. If you don't see the funny side of it, then you let the world win." Crowley shrugged. 

"I suppose you are right."

The demon looked thoughtful. "Was that... was that your only - ahem - conquest?"

Cas blushed. It was. He'd held out hope that perhaps he would find someone less murderous, but apparently if you didn't hop into bed with someone you just met then you were seen as something unsexual and useful, not a potential romantic interest. He wasn't sure how you managed to strike the fine line, and for once Sam and Dean were not particularly good role models. 

"Well. It won't be your last. Fine strapping man like you - with those eyes and that jaw? You'll have people offering to polish your shoes with their knickers as soon as you look at them."

Except he hadn't. And Castiel wasn't sure why. Maybe he just lacked the confidence.

"I suppose you are right," he said again, and faced the mindless entertainment.

Beside him, the couch dipped as Crowley moved. "Why did you sneak out to talk to me?"

"I thought you would need company."

"Why do you want to keep me company?"

Castiel bit his lip. "It seemed like the right thing to do."

"You really are a fool, aren't you?"

The ghost of a smile tugged at his lips. "Yes."

Eyes that glittered like a tiger's would, staring him down. Cas lifted his chin defiantly and refused to falter under that gaze. He was being assessed for weaknesses, he knew. He was being sized up.

"I would like it if you would kiss me," Cas said.

"You would, would you?"

Castiel nodded. "You have shown interest in me in the past. You know me, so we do not need to get past the stages of introduction. I believe it would be a mutually pleasant experience."

"Cas..." he chuckled. "You make it sound so clinical. Like you've done a scientific report on why you want to fuck me."

Cas hadn't said he wanted to fuck him, although it was the end goal, he supposed. 

"What's in it for me?" Crowley asked. "Why should I kiss you?"

Cas had thought he'd made that clear. "You... you implied that you..."

"I know. If you haven't noticed, I make that implication with everyone."

Oh. _Oh._ Now that he thought about it... yes. Crowley did. It seemed like every other word past his lips was innuendo, but then Castiel had always thought that... from how often and... now he realised how foolish he'd been. He'd thought the level of attention Crowley had given him was a not-too-subtle sign that he was open to this.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't--"

He got up to go, but Crowley grabbed his hand.

"I didn't say I _didn't_ want to kiss you. I just wondered where this sudden train of thought came from."

"I want to kiss you," he tried, instead. "You appear to have much experience, and... I know you. I know... you would not hurt me. I am unsure how... to initiate romantic intentions towards someone and I..."

Crowley put a finger on his lips, stilling them with a 'shhh'. Cas frowned, but stopped talking.

"Well, for one you don't normally introduce it with a list of pros and cons. It normally just... happens. Naturally."

Cas nodded, because he guessed he was forbidden from talking by that finger.

"Of course, romance is different from sex, which I assume you're starting to see. You can have either alone, or both together."

He nodded harder. He did know that now. Intimately, it seemed. His gut still ached when he thought about it. He was no prude, but... he'd hoped for more than just bumping private parts, and he'd let his newfound human libido take over when he should have been more sensible about it.

Of course, asking for lessons in love from _Crowley_ was probably not sensible either. But he trusted him. He didn't know why, but he did.

Crowley's finger moved, slowly. It stroked over his lips like a whisper. It tickled, but it also felt good, and Cas closed his eyes to focus on the sensation. His lips parted softly, and Crowley tugged it down and let it go. 

"I know you... but you also know me," Crowley said, thoughtfully.

"Yes."

"So you know who you're asking this from?"

" _Yes_." Just one finger, teasing at his lower lip like it was something delicate and precious, and Cas could feel butterflies in his stomach. It was more than just his dick which wanted this. He wanted Crowley to do the things April hadn't. He wanted Crowley to make him feel good about himself, not just his body. He grabbed at the fabric of his pants, needing to do something with his hands.

"Then how could I refuse you?" 

The hand on his face moved and grasped his chin, tugging him forwards even as the demon moved to meet him half way. He kissed softly, like he was savouring the sensation, lips just... moving together. It wasn't as if it was technically perfect (from what Cas could tell), it was that he put so much _focus_ into doing it. They stayed like this for some time, until Cas was shaking from the touching and reaching out to find something for his own hands to grasp. Crowley slapped at those hands and then put them where he wanted them: one on his knee, the other on the arm that was holding Castiel in place.

Fine, he thought, I asked for lessons. I'll just have to pay attention. He echoed the careful touches Crowley was giving to his waistline, and was gratified when he heard a little hiss as he stroked just above his knee. Crowley's tongue stole out and ran over his lip, tugging it this way and that. It was ludicrous, but it was also hot as hell, because his already straining dick just went haywire at that. Oh, he was right: Crowley _was_ good at this.

They hadn't even got to tongues properly and Cas had to pull back.

Crowley stared at him, his eyes gone dark, but there was no anger, just a question.

"That... that was good."

That got him a little smug smirk as Crowley pressed his lips together. "I told you. It has to just happen. You can be the hottest person or the best kisser on the planet, but if you don't _want_ it, then..."

"So... you do want it?"

"Have you ever seen me do anything I don't want to do?"

Cas supposed not.

"She really did a number on you, didn't she, angel?" His hand went up to card through his hair, untangling the strands, petting him like some precious animal.

Cas couldn't meet his eyes. "I... I... should not have. Let her. But I was so lonely and it felt good at the time."

"Good but later you realised it was hollow?"

Another nod.

"That's because angels were made for love, not lust." His fingers moved to rub just behind his ear, and Cas moaned at the wicked, clever touches. Crowley was _much_ better at this than the Reaper had been. With her it had been fast and sweaty. Crowley, though... he played him like a violin. Like a maestro pulling noises from his strings. 

"Then how come you're so good at it?" Cas asked, holding that hand in place and fawning over it.

Crowley stopped moving. He'd hit a nerve, he could tell. The demon shrugged, but Cas could... almost see colour on his cheeks.

"We're good liars."

Except it wasn't lying, was it? Why would Crowley insist on... on... things when he could just have taken the first opening Cas gave him and fucked him and shown his body another good time, and said after 'See, I didn't try to kill you, now man up and bugger off to sleep' or something? 

Did the demon really have feelings for him?

And did Cas return them?

His stomach squirmed again. It was just... he'd come out to speak to him, that was all. He'd not come out with the intention of seducing him. It had...

...just happened.

"Please," Cas said, and he lifted his hand to echo the touches to his own lips before, smiling brokenly as Crowley began to respond by following his hand with his mouth. "Lie to me some more. I want to know how it _should_ feel."

Crowley's eyes closed in contemplation. He could see them moving under his lids as he talked himself in and out of this a hundred times or more. Cas swallowed, wishing the earth would swallow him up right about now. God, but he wanted Crowley to want him. Wanted the demon to need him as much as he was beginning to realise he needed Crowley for himself. He was so beautiful in his own way, so stubborn and proud and vain and too-moral, too... why couldn't he just be like any other demon? Why couldn't he just lie and dissemble and be selfish and cheat and steal? Why did he have to be so damnably... _something_ , under all the bluster?

It was rude. It was beyond rude. He didn't behave like he should do, like Cas wanted him to. He wanted him to be nasty and vicious and rotten so he could hate him. So maybe the coiling snake in his belly could be hate-fucking. They could just slam into walls and desks and have at one another, then. Like he'd always suspected they should have been doing, back when they worked together. The air had always been thick enough to drown in, back then, but he'd been too self-important being an angel who wanted to be God to sully himself with a demon. A demon who kept chasing him around, who kept offering things, who kept doing anything he could to make their partnership work, who kept... infuriating him... 

Back then he'd always lied to himself that it was just... business. That it was a necessary evil. That he was only doing it because it was required, but now, through the filter of time and regret he realised they'd both been as fucked up as the other, trying to get attention and going about it all the wrong ways. He remembered being able to feel the demon's pulse quicken when he slammed him against the wall. Remembered walking away and feeling frustrated.

Remembered so much.

"Lie to me," though his voice broke when he begged a second time, and he wanted to cry with how much he wanted this. Wanted him.

Both of Crowley's hands were on his face, now, and he opened his mouth at once. His tongue stole in and it was much too long, it had no right being so sinfully long and talented, no right at all to slide over his and mingle saliva like hurt. Crowley kissed him with a steady, pushing tongue that made him wonder where else he was thinking about, because he fucked his face until Cas couldn't breathe. 

His own hands grabbed hold of shoulders and pressed in tight. He wanted to hurt him. Wanted a wall to slam him against. Wanted to take out the sudden panic... but Crowley wouldn't let him. He was stronger, now, and he pushed him mercilessly down. With a brief tangle, Cas was on his back and Crowley was all over him. He wrapped his legs around the demon's waist and held on as fingers worked at unbuttoning his shirt.

He wanted this. He wanted this so very, very badly. He'd wanted it for longer than he'd cared to admit. He was still clothed and already this felt a million times more intense than it had with April. That had all been about pure, animal need. And oh - there was need here, too, now - but it was more than that. It was _him_. It was the intensity, the way he suddenly felt like he was the most important thing ever created. Crowley wasn't lying. At least he didn't think he was...

A hand went over his mouth when Crowley left free of kisses, and he panted against his palm as fingers pushed fabric away from his chest. His own hands free, he put one behind Crowley's neck and the other he flung over his eyes to block out the light. He wanted to let go, wanted to just feel... that tongue swiped over his torso and tickled and burned in one. He held Crowley's face against his stomach, giggling into his hand as the nips to his side tickled. 

"You're going to have to let go and let me do this, Cas," Crowley said from near his hip. "You wanted me to show you, so I will."

Yes. Yes he wanted that. He nodded under the hand blocking out the light, and reached up to knot the other in his own hair to keep still. It felt wrong not to give in return, but the sensations where so overwhelming and good and nice that he - oh god - Crowley's tongue flickered into his navel and he scratched at the couch above his head, screaming into the palm that muffled down the noise.

"Shhh..." Pulling down his pants and they crumpled between them, half off his ass and he tugged with his feet behind Crowley to try and get him in closer. But Crowley was immovable, and his hand was all over. Cas couldn't keep up, because it stroked heat into his body and never stayed anywhere for long and he was quivering wreck of want and need, arching under him, begging with his body what his mouth no longer could.

"You are beautiful," Crowley whispered, still gagging him, thumb rubbing at the joint of his jaw. "You deserve more than a beast taking advantage of your body." His hand was scorchingly hot, and Cas wanted to spread his legs further but there was no further to go, grinding into the hard mound of flesh and bone that rubbed over his balls. "It's not your body that's the most beautiful..." Fingers sliding behind his balls, now, and how in the hell was that such a nice place to be touched that Cas had never even thought about? April had been quick to warm him up and then jump onto his dick. Crowley was coaxing heat from places no one else had ever even touched. 

"You deserve everything." 

Cas screamed against Crowley's hand as he wrapped his other around his shaft, tight and knowing and slapping into his balls with each stroke. It was slow - too slow - and he drummed his heels impatiently, two fistfuls of his own hair and eyes flashing open and fixing on Crowley's.

Crowley, who was kneeling between his legs, holding him down and open and twisting over his dick like it was the best thing in the world to be doing. Crowley who met his eyes and smiled almost sadly, a sorrow and a want and a happiness all in one. Crowley who was doing this for him to make him feel better, because he had asked for it and nothing more. He'd offered nothing in return, and Crowley hadn't asked.

Last time it had felt good until afterwards. This time it felt good but it hurt _now_. Cas whimpered, his eyes pained.

Crowley stopped abruptly, pulling his hands back as though Cas had burned him.

"Wh-what?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Crowley whispered, suddenly looking stricken. He tried to sit back, but Cas locked his ankles behind him and refused to let go.

"It's... it's okay."

"No. No it isn't."

"I want you to."

" _I_ don't want to," the demon blurted out. "I can't hurt you. I won't."

Fucking... Cas was turned on and it was all going to shit and it was supposed to make things _better_ , not worse. He felt his cock start to sag, sadly. God damnit! 

"Crowley... please. I want you. I want _you_ ," he begged, his voice quiet in the suddenly oppressive almost-silence. "Please. You make me feel good. I don't... I don't... I want this to mean something, not just... not just touching. Please, Crowley. I want _you_."

The demon moved and in a flash he was in his face, kissing at the tears that had started to fall.

"You know me," Crowley said, his hand wrapping around Cas' cock again and stroking more fiercely this time.

Cas nodded. "I do. I do."

"You know who I am." A squeeze that made his balls ache and made him lift from the couch.

"I _do_." he hissed, hitting the couch with his fists. "OH God I do, I do..."

"Why?"

It was not fair to interrogate someone you were stroking off like that. It was really not fair. He was only human, now. Only human.

"Crowley!"

"No... _why_ me?"

"It... it just... it..." Fuck. Fuck. "It just happened! I... fuck... _please_!"

Crowley smothered any further outbursts with his palm again, which was a good plan because Cas was about to scream his name to the rooftops. Of course he wanted him. Of _course_. Cas hadn't agreed to work with him idly. He'd wanted to. Wanted to be closer to him. Wanted him, all this time, and it just took being ripped from Heaven and killed by a Reaper to get him to see. He screamed into his hand and he came into his other as their eyes stayed locked. Crowley looked surprised as all hell, and Cas loved him for that, too.

He had barely finished twitching when he was abruptly rolled onto his stomach, hands tugging up at his hips and he went up onto his knees obligingly. Every nerve still tingled and he didn't mind what Crowley did next, because he just felt like he'd spat his heart out through his dick. What he didn't expect was the sound of a zip followed by Crowley's cock pressed between his thighs. Hands on his legs pushing them together, and Crowley wasn't even going to fuck him? Isn't that what he wanted? Wasn't that his role? He was confused by the reticence, and wondered if he'd done something wrong, but Crowley slammed against his ass a few times, still holding his legs so tight it sort of hurt, before he came, too, sticky and messy and then sagging behind him.

Cas didn't know what to make of that. He peered around to see the demon panting, his eyes closed in... pained pleasure.

Crowley seemed to wish away the traces of their come, because suddenly the sticky feeling was gone. Cas sort of missed it. Crowley pulled back from him and sat back onto the couch, head turned heavenward and eyes shut. Cas turned slowly, letting his legs fall to the floor, mirroring his position. 

"...was... wasn't... I good?"

"Good?" Crowley's voice was choked. "Christ, Cas. You're _fantastic_. Where the hell did you get the idea you weren't?"

"Uh. You not letting me do much and then... not... you know."

Crowley's breathing slowly calmed. "You mean why didn't I fuck you?"

He knew enough about anatomy to know that when one man had another bent over like that, then it normally followed. So he nodded.

"Because your first time should be something special, not some pent-up demon needing to get his rocks off, Cas."

"Oh."

"And I didn't let you move because I thought you needed someone to... I thought maybe you needed someone to show you that you were worth the effort. Not... not just... not just a hole or a stick. I..." Crowley shrugged. "Sorry."

Cas bit his lip, then shuffled closer. A brief pause and then Crowley's arm came up and wrapped around his shoulder, and Cas snuggled in tight.

"I liked it."

"I made you cry."

"I liked that, too."

Crowley laughed. "You're sick."

"Yes. I suppose I am." 

Somehow fingers found fingers and interlaced. Cas' breathing was slowly going back to normal, and he felt a little chill as the heat from the exertion left him. Crowley seemed to notice, because then there was a blanket wrapped around him. He smiled and curled in closer to the demon's side.

"So. Are you going to show me the other things?"

"You want me to?"

Cas nodded.

"Then I will. But not tonight. Tonight I'm just going to hold you and let you sleep. You'll be exhausted tomorrow if you don't."

Cas didn't want to sleep. He wanted to stay awake for as long as possible.

"Don't worry," Crowley said, turning to kiss his temple, "there's plenty of time for all those firsts you need. Just because she got her hands on you before I did, it doesn't mean she'll have first claim on _everything_."

"Okay."

"Now... just lie with me. I'll enjoy hearing you breathe."

Cas smiled. At least Crowley wouldn't be completely alone, this way.

He hated the thought of that.


End file.
